Surprise
by KuDet
Summary: Sebuah fic humor garing.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SURPRISE**

Sore hari disebuah taman yang sepi(?) terdapat sepasang muda-mudi yang sepertinya adalah sepasang kekasih terlihat dari posisi tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Mari kita lihat siapa mereka dan ternyata mereka adalah pasangan King and Queen dari Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat KHS. Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa mereka jadi King and Queen di KHS. Nah, saya kasih tahu alasannya.

Pertama, mereka bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga. Lalu apa hubungannya? Jelaslah ada hubungannya karena siapa sih yang tak kenal Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Kedua, mereka sama-sama menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya. Sasuke dengan ketampanannya yang mengalahkan David Beckham dan Hinata dengan kecantikannya yang mengalahkan Irina shayk pacarnya Cristiano Ronaldo.

Ketiga, mereka itu saling melengkapi. Sasuke yang dingin sama Hinata yang hangat. Serasi bukan? Dan masih banyak lagi alasan yang jika dijabarkan panjangnya hampir sepanjang bandara. Baiklah mungkin itu lebay. Tapi yang jelas mereka adalah pasang yang serasi jadi kalian jangan ngiri ya. Dari pada ngomong gaje, mending kita lihat lagi ngapain sih mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ingat hari ini hari apa?" ini suara Hinata yang lembut lagi tanya ma ayang Sasuke

"Hn, Hari senin, 25 Februari 2013." Kalau ini sudah pasti suara Sasuke yang hobi sama hn-nya

"Sasuke-_kun_ tak ingat hari ini ada acara apa?" tanya hinata.

"Hn, jadwal kamu piket kelas?"

"Itukan sudah tadi sebelum pulang ke rumah. Masa Sasuke-_kun_ nggak ingat sih" tanya Hinata sebal.

"Hn. Sebentar," jeda sebentar keliatan sekali Sasuke lagi nginget apa yang dimaksud pacarnya, " Aa, njemput Paman di bandara ya?"

"Bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Tousan udah pulang kemaren dari Tokyo. Masa sih Sasuke-_kun_ lupa?" sepertinya Hinata ngotot banget ya. Aduh Hinata, jangan ngotot gitu nanti prredikat Queen of KHS bisa hilang direbut ama yang lain lo. Yang kalem dong.

"Oh aki-eh maksudnya Aku ingat. Hari ini kita ada tugas melukis dari Sai-_sensei_ kan. Coba tebak, apa tema lukisanku,"

"BUKAN SASUKE-_KUN_. TUGAS MELUKIS ITU SUDAH MINGGU LALU." teriakan Hinata mengalahkan suara klakson mobil(?)

"Sabar Sayang, orang sabar disayang pacar lo,"

"BERARTI SASUKE-_KUN_ NGGAK SAYANG SAMA AKU?" sekarang giliran suara peluit kereta api(?) dikalahin sama teriakan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan gitu Hinata. kok kamu salah paham sih." lho katanya Sasuke itu dingin. Kok jadi panik gitu sih.

"Kalo Sasuke-_kun_ sayang sama aku, pasti Sasuke-_kun_ ingat hari ini hari apa. Mungkin bener kata Itachi-_nii_ kalo Sasuke-_kun_ itu playboy cap pantat ayam. Aku nyesel pacaran sama Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks…..hikssss. Lebih baik aku pulang aja… hiks…hiksss" Hinata pergi dengan air mata yang berlinang kaya adegan salah satu opera sabun kesukaan mamanya Sasuke dimana tokoh utama mergokin pacarnya selingkuh dan pergi sesudah nampar pacarnya sambil nangis. Bedanya, Hinata nggak nampar Sasuke karena Hinata nggak tega kalo muka Sasuke yang ganteng itu punya tato 5 jari.

"Kenapa Hinata jadi aneh gitu yah. Padahal aku udah nyiapin kejutan buat dia. Sepertinya hari ini tanggalnya deh. Aku yakin pasti karena itu. Yah pasti dia lagi PMS makanya marah-marah gitu". WHAT?#cengo. Enak bener yah si Sasuke main ambil keputusan kalo Hinata lagi PMS. Dasar ngga jelek-eh maksudnya ngga

Setelah ditinggal Hinata si Sasuke malah adem ayem senyum-senyum gaje. Untung ngga ada orang yang liet, jadi Sasuke ngga dikira kabur dari RSJ. Lho, Sasuke ngambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Benda apa itu kok kotak gitu bentuknya. Oh ternyata Handphone to. Mau ngapain ya dia. Nguping ah-bukannya dari tadi udah nguping ya.*sweatdrop berjamaah

"Tut…tut…" kok nada tunggunya kaya bunyi peluit kereta api(?), nggak elit banget sih. Bentar, emang kereta api punya peluit yah?#Gubrakkk. Ah balik nguping sasuke aja deh.

"Nar, gimana rencananya?" wah, Sasu lagi ngrencanain apa yah? Deketin lagi ah.

'_Beres Sas. Barang baru jadi susah nyarinya. Kalo kamu kasih ini ke Hinata, pasti dia bakal ketagihan. Hehe'_ kayaknya ini suara Naruto deh. Terus apa maksudnya Hinata ketagihan ya, penasaran aku.

Sasuke : KAMU NGAPAIN NGUPING AUTHOR?

Author :hehe,,,*garuk-garuk kepala

Sasuke : JADI AUTHOR KOK KEPO BANGET SIH!

Author : hehe,,,*garuk-garuk kepala

Sasuke : Hah. Spd lah Thor

Author : HAH! sepeda maksudmu?

Sasuke : DASAR AUTHOR BEGO. SPD TU SAK PENAKMU DEWE. DASAR AUTHOR GEBLEK!

Author : Sweatdrop.

Okeh kita lupain percakapan 2 orang gendeng-eh maksudnya pinter diatas. Kita lanjutin nguping percakapan SasuNaru diatas. Ini bukan Yaoi lho, jadi waspadalah waspadalah.#bangnapisuting.

'Napa Sas teriak kaya orang kemalingan gitu?' ni suara Naruto lho.

"Tu author gendeng kepo banget. Padahal dia yang bikin naskah, kenapa jadi nggak tahu lanjutannya. Udah lah Nar, pokoknya kamu harus bikin semua beres. OK!" Sasuke mutusin hubungan sepihak. Kok kata-kataku kayak pasangan yang putus yah? Ah biarin aja deh.

"Hinata, semoga kamu seneng nanti ya.". kok Sasuke ngomong sendiri ya. Hiiiii. Jangan-jangan kesambet penunggu taman soalnya udah magrib sih. Kabur ah*Author ambil langkah satu-eh seribu deh karena sedikit banget kalo satu.

SKIP TIME

**-Malam Harinya-**

Saya dapet kabar kalo Sasuke mau ketempat ayang tercinta-Hinata, jadi saya udah standby di gerbang masuk rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Nanti kalo ada orang yang mau bertamu, saya yang bukain.*ngomong aja jadi satpam.

Eh, Sasuke udah keliatan tuh. Bentar lagi nyampe kesini. Ngumpet ah biar ngga

TING TONG

Kok bunyi belnya jelek banget yah. Padahal keluarga kaya, tapi belnya aja murahan. Dasar keluarga pe-eh ngga jadi deh, udah ada yang melototin sambil bawa katana tuh dilantai atas.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ngapain kesini?" ni suara Hinata.

"Kamu ikut aku ya Hin, ada sesuatu yang pengen aku tunjukin. Yok!" yaelah Sasuke main tarik tangan Hinata ajah. Kan dianya belum ngomong setuju. Untung aja Bapaknya Hinata udah ngrestuin, kalo belum aku nggak yakin gimana nasib kamu Sas. Kita buntutin mereka aja yok.

**-Di pinggir sungai-**

Lha, ini mereka mau pada ngapain ke sungai. Ngga ada tempat yang laen apa, masa iya mereka mau renang sih malem-malem gini. Daripada penasaran ndiri, mending liet aja deh apa maksudnya Sasuke bawa Hinata ketempat yang ngga elit gini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita mau ngapain kesini?" nah lo, Hinata juga bingung sama kayak author.

"Kamu tutup mata ya Hinata, jangan buka kalo ngga aku suruh." Karena Hinata itu manutan alias penurut, jadi deh sekarang Hinata tutup mata pasrah ma keinginan pacarnya. Saya ikutan tutup mata ah, biar surplus gitu-eh maksud saya surpres. Hehe

"Hinata, buka deh mata kamu. Kita udah sampai." Hinata yang manutan itu membuka matanya*saya juga* dan.

"Ini apa Sasuke-_kun_?" sebenernya Sasuke mau njawab sarkastik gini _'emang kamu ngga bisa liet kalo ada makanan mewah gado-gado yang khusus dari Indonesia sama lilin dimeja dengan minum es dawet. Itu artinya kita dinner Hinata. DEMI TUHAAAAAANNNN! Kamu polos apa polos sih.'_ tapi karena Sasuke itu pacar yang sayang pacar(?) jadi yah ngga jadi.

"Aku menyiapkan ini semua untuk memperingati hari jadi kita yang ke-1," Sasuke ambil sesuatu dikantongnya*kayak kantong doraemon aja*, "Aku beli gelang sepasang buat kita dan ada ukirannya. Kamu pake yang ukirannya _Hinata lup Sasuke polepel_," Sasuke makein gelang ketangan kiri Hinata, "Aku pake yang ukirannya _Sasuke lup Hinata polepel_," gantian Hinata yang makein gelang ditangan kiri Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pikir kamu lupa sama hari ini," Hinata terharu ama kejutan Sasuke.

"Nggak mungkin aku lupa dong. Aku kan Uchiha." ucap Sasuke bangga, "ayo kita makan,". Belum sampe 5 menit makanan Hinata udah ludes. Lho, kok bisa? Ternyata

"Sasuke-_kun_ ada lagi ngga makanannya, aku ketagihan nih enak banget sih." Hinata laper apa rakus#digetokHinata

"Nih udah aku siapin kok. Kamu makan lagi sampe kenyang ya." wah, Sasuke pengertian banget ya ma Hinata.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_. Ai lop yu."

CUP!

Eh, ternyata Hinata ngecium Sasuke. Sasuke udah pasti seneng nggak ada habisnya karena jarang-jarang lo bisa dicium ama Hinata. biasanya aja dipipi nyiumnya, sekarang dibibir. Co cuit…

'_Makasih Nar karena lu aku dapet hadiah ciuman. Kamu bener kalo Hinata bakal ketagihan. Untung kamu nyiapin banyak'_

Karena mereka mau makan, ceritanya sampe sini aja ya karena saya juga laper. Yang penting ceritanya **happy ending** seperti yang diharapkan. Jaa,,,

FIN

**A/N :**

Disini saya ngga ada maksud mau nistain mereka lo, maaf yah kalau para SasuHina Lovers tersinggung. Kalo ada yang merasa keberatan dengan fic ini, bilang aja lewat review biar nanti saya hapus karena saya datang dengan damai dan harus pulang dengan damai pula. Saya hanya author baru yang ingin membuat cerita di fandom Naruto dengan damai walaupun saya ngga ngikutin manga/anime Naruto. Makanya pengetahuan saya tentang Naruto dkk itu terbatas. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang berkenan di hati kalian semua. Akhir kata,

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**


End file.
